Max Payne 3: The odyssey of Max Payne
by Amir Rashko
Summary: A violent film noir love story,between a new york homicide detective and a hired killer,Mona Sax
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"I am Max Payne. my wife and daughter were murderd,It had something to do with the designer drug "V". I transfered from the NYPD to the DEA,went undercover to find their killers,I got too close,i was framed for murder. With nothing to lose,i went after the mafia during the worse winter storm in the century.  
  
My first stop was vinnie gognitti,a low-life in the habit of taking his frustrations out on under-aged call girls. i left him bleeding in an alley after i'd gotten what i wanted from him. I met mona sax in a gothic night-club,ragnarock. she was a hired killer. we were after the same man,her sister's sadistic husband. i was drawn to her for all the wrong reasons.  
  
I made a deal with vladimir lem,the russian was a smooth operator,he helped me get to the mob boss i was after,but i was in over my head,the government was involved. A mistery man called alfred woden told me the name of my real enemy:Nicole Horne. woden and horne were both members of a secret society,the inner circle. she was behind "V",behind everything.  
  
While working for the DEA,my wife had accedently seen papers that incriminated horne. woden promised to take care of the charges against me if i took horne out. Deputy chief jim bravura of the NYPD was trailing me by the empty shell casings that i left behind. gunshots made me deaf to the sirens,but they couldn't drown the sobs of my dead wife.  
  
Mona sided with me against Horne. She took a bullet for that. hey body disappeared behind closing elevator doors. I killed Horne. I gave myself up to the police,i had enough evidence against woden to know that he'd keep his promise,I lied to myself that it was over,i was still alive,my loved ones were still dead. It wasn't over."  
  
"After serving my time at jail,i got back to the NYPD,to the station. Mona Sax was not dead. she was two sided,while she was working with me to get the killers of my wife and daughter,she worked with vlad and the mafia,but she was dead now,vladimir lam,in his words "Dearest of all my friends",had become an enemy,and although she was dead now,i still loved her,nothing could take that pain away.  
  
it's funny how life turns in a split second,Mona was dead now,I killed vlad,Mona was working for vlad,she was a part of the society,but killing members of it. the one i never could trust,was vinny gognitti,was actually on my side always,until vlad killed him too,they were all dead,love kills. but i'm still alive,i'm still Max Payne. 


	2. An old friend

Part I:A fighter  
  
Chapter I:An old friend  
  
A flash of light washed my eyes. I bearly remembered what happened that night. Vlad killed mona and woden,Vlad's mafia tricked gognitti,he was dead too. Vlad paid for it,in his life,i killed him.  
  
WHere the hell am I? I heared foot steps with a deep echo,and then a voice". it was chief deputy Jim Bravura. "Payne,what on earth made you do it?what kind of demon from hell got into you?" he stared at me with his eyes looking at me,looking threw me.  
  
I was in a prison cell,dark and cold,with a little bars window. "what do you talking about bravura?" "I'm talking about detective Winterson,Payne,you are a cop killer,you killed her payne,you killed winterson!". A thought started to run in my head,i tried to remember the night i killed detective Winterson.  
  
All of a sudden,it hit me,a flashback. it was a rainy,dark night,Mona was helping me with my own private case,we were going to a consturction site in the city,working our way threw the site,i was still hungry for more info about the Inner Circle. The Mafia's commandos were in the site,we couldn't take them all,with no choice,and without asking Mona,i called for back up.  
  
Mona heared the sirens too,it was too late though,we were going out from the site. Detective winterson was working with me on the same case couple of years ago,the case of a hired killer,Mona Sax. Winterson was still looking for Mona,she wanted her dead or behind bars. on that night she found her. me and mona agreed to meet each other on the top of a pit,from the consturction site.  
  
Mona found a lift and took her to get to the top. "Max,i found a a lift up,i'll be there in a moment". I saw the lift from the top,i was heading for that direction. Winterson,saw her too,she ambushed her,if i came a moment later,i would find nothing less then Mona's body,lying on the ground,getting wet from the heavy rain. "Stop,stop,wait!" i shouted at Winterson. "Stay out of this Max,you're only making this worse,you've been suspended"  
  
Mona,raised her arms up and said:"She's one of them Max,she's here to kill me." "I'm doing my duty. she is a fugitive murder suspect. i'm taking her in.she resists,she gets shot". As surely as the bullet rips through the victim's flesh,organ and bone,it shatters the image of the man who presses the trigger. "Easy winterson!" I blocked Mona's body. "Back off Payne!" This is what i see when i look back. These moments,blinding as snow,they kill you,change you,you die and live again,Remade.  
  
"No,Mona!" Mona took out her gun. "Winterson!" Winterson was going to shoot her. I pulled the trigger. the gunshot sounded like a thunder in the rain,Winterson body's lied on the ground with no life sign. I heared cops. "Gunshots,this way fast!" with no time to think,the only thing i did thought about was Mona. "Go,go,what do you waiting for,run Mona!". the cops came to Winterson's body,i was still there,it wasn't my choice to kill her,it was my obsessions that made my choices for me,in this case my obsession to Mona.  
  
"Over here!hold it!! Detective Winterson,officer down! he fell over the edge." No matter how much time you spend climbing out,you can still fall back down in an instant. i was lying there,hurt but not dead. "Payne?Payne!HELLO???" i was too focused at my flashback to hear Bravura trying to take me back to the present. "What happend?what am i doing here,inside a prison cell?" "You collapsed at the enterence of Woden's manor,the whole manor was full of bodies,Woden was dead,some russian mobster named Vladimir Lam,oh and you never going to guess this one,Mona Sax".  
  
She was dead,love hurts. It all came clear to me now,Vlad was heading to his last stop,Alfred Woden,I had to stop him,I took mona with me. it was too late,when i came there Woden was dead,Mona,who came back from the other side was lying there on the ground,once again,my crazy obsession to her lead me to kill Vlad. "We took you to the hospital,you were the only one who satyed alive from that. the night after,we found evidence on you,on what happend that night when you killed Winterson". Evidence?the cops who ran to winterson's body couldn't see me,the night was too dark,dark as a bullet shaped hole.  
  
Some one was there. "So we took you in,that was yesterday,now your here,better get use to it Payne,your going to sit here long,long time,tommarow you will be transfered to a prison". I felt like the cell walls are closing on me,tighter and tighter,pushing my heart.   
  
I found my self in Woden's manor,out of my body,like a gohst,Hovering in mid-air. It was quiet,silence dominated the manor. But then two gunshots broke the silence. I remember those gunshots,going threw Woden's body. Bravura's Voice woke me up from my nightmare,"Payne!you got yourself a visitor" Footsteps from the hallway reveled the face of an old friend,Andrei Chevchenko,the man who almost got me killed when i was after the man who killed me family,he had some strong connections with the mafia,organized crime. "Max Payne!long time no see" he said with a harsh russian accent. "True,and,True. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Is that how you welcome an old friend Max?" "A friend?you almost killed me a couple of years ago if you can't remember" "I never thought i will see Max Payne,the homicide detective,behind bars,trapped like a mouse. But i can get you out Max,you can be out of here in no time,just say it" I couldn't trust him,but it was my only way out. "Lets see what you can do And". 


End file.
